New Avengers
by Plume85
Summary: Ils pensaient en avoir fini avec les Avengers, mais voilà que Fury les convoque pour leur coller une nouvelle coéquipière. Mais pourquoi elle et qu'a t-elle de si spéciale ? / StevexOC, ClintxNatasha, TonyxPepper, ThorxJane / Apparition et évocation des mutants / Post Iron Man 3
1. Réunion

**_Voici donc ma fiction sur Avengers, en espérant que vous aimiez_**

**_Disclamer : Avengers et ses personnages appartiennent à Marvel, Addison étant de ma création._**

* * *

Il pensait en avoir fini avec Iron Man. Après s'être débarrassé du Mandarin, il pensait qu'il pourrait mener une vie tranquille avec Pepper. Mais c'était sans compter sur Fury et le SHIELD. Il avait eu droit à la visite du borgne alors qu'il dînait avec son ancienne assistante. Tous ça pour lui dire que les Avengers allait se reformer. Tony lui avait rit au nez, lui expliquant ironiquement que ce serait difficile sans le réacteur ARK. Cela n'avait pas fait partir Fury qui lui avait apprit que c'était un ordre et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais observateur comme il était, l'ingénieur avait remarqué que quelque chose dans la voix de son « supérieur » n'allait pas. Alors, c'était avec un sérieux déconcertant qu'il avait demandé la véritable raison. Le regard fuyant du borgne et son manque de réponse avait décidé Tony à obéir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais obéir ne voulait pas dire ne pas faire des recherches personnels. Parcourant les fichiers de Fury, il avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas suivi les Avengers et que leur position était inconnu. Sauf celui de Barton, qui travaillait toujours pour l'organisation. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

* * *

Banner était allé se terrer dans une petite ville d'Arkansas. Après avoir passé quelque temps en compagnie de Tony, il était reparti. Le scientifique avait tenté de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu à Calcutta et avait plutôt bien réussi. Allongé sur le lit de son studio, il repensait à New York, les Avengers et l'annonce de la mort de Tony. Bien qu'il ait été révélé plus tard qu'il était en vie, vu qu'il lui avait servi de psychologue. Enfin, il s'était endormi mais ça n'avait pas empêcher l'ex Iron Man de continuer après s'en être rendu compte. Un vague sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Tony était vraiment quelqu'un. Alors quand il entendit son fixe sonner, puis reconnu la voix du milliardaire à l'autre bout du fil, il se sentit obligé d'écouter, même si cet appel n'envisageait rien de bon.

« Salut Bruce ! Alors, comment ça va ?!

-Comment as-tu trouvé mon numéro Tony ? Demanda suspicieusement le scientifique, sachant à l'avance que ce n'était en rien légal.

-Tu sais, suivre la puce que j'ai mis dans ton portable n'est pas très dur.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles sur le fixe ?

-Pour éviter que le SHIELD ne sache ton numéro, quelle question !

-Le SHIELD ?

-Ouais, Fury m'a récemment demandé de réunir tous les Avengers, enfin il ne me l'a pas dit mais a laissé un gros sous-entendu.

-Pourquoi ? Loki s'est échappé ?

-Je pense pas, sinon on aurait déjà reçu une visite de Point Break. C'est bizarre, il n'y a aucun renseignement sur les serveurs du SHIELD.

-Tu as piraté les serveurs ? Devina Banner en passant sa main sur son front.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? De toute façon, ramène toi à Los Angeles le plus tôt possible.

-Je...Débuta t-il avant de soupirer. Très bien, je serai là dès que je pourrai.

-Merci Bruce ! »

Il lui raccrocha au nez. Le scientifique avait remarqué que Tony semblait pressé et avait entendu des bruits de robot derrière. Il bossait certainement à la réparation de tout ce qui avait été cassé dans la destruction de sa villa à Malibu. Mais cette convocation du SHIELD le rendait nerveux. Il avait peur que d'un côté, l'Autre ne fasse des dégâts. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait savoir pourquoi est-ce que les Avengers devait se réunir. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se mit machinalement à faire sa valise. Il n'emmènerait pas que sa brosse à dents cette fois.

* * *

Natasha était pour ainsi dire dans une situation délicate. Plusieurs hommes pointaient des armes du elle. Son regard les inspecta tous un à un. Sa mission était un jeu d'enfant, elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Avec une vitesse et une souplesse qui lui était propre, elle commença à les mettre chaos les uns après les autres. Une flèche se plantant dans le dos de l'un des hommes qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle poignarda le dernier et se tourna vers Clint, qui la regardait, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Clint ?

-Fury m'a demandé de te ramener.

-En quel honneur ?

-Il veut réunir les Avengers. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, lui conseilla l'archer en la voyant s'apprêter à parler, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il veut faire ça.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Barton lui offrit un sourire moqueur, ceux qu'il savait si bien faire. La rousse regarda les hommes à terre, se souvenant des pertes que Loki avait engendré parmi le SHIELD.

« Tu es allé sur la tombe de Coulson récemment ? L'interrogea la russe.

-La semaine dernière. »

Le deuil qu'avait eu à faire Clint avait été dur et douloureux. C'était Coulson qui l'avait recruté et entraîné. Quand l'archer l'avait apprit, après leur victoire à New York, Natasha était resté avec lui afin de s'assurer qu'il se relèverait seul.

« Je t'offre un verre avant Nat ? On est à Manchester après tout, autant en profiter. »

Un sourire en coin à la bouche, elle marcha vers lui et lui frappa l'épaule.

« Tu n'auras plus rien sur ton compte quand on ressortira de ce pub Barton. »

* * *

Steve avait décidé d'aller dans l'état de Washington, à Seattle précisément. Il avait eu envie de visiter cet Etat après l'avoir vu dans un film de vampire dont le nom lui échappait. Il savait juste que toutes les filles adoraient ce film. Mais à présent, il était un bar, seul. Avant, Bucky le traînait toujours dans ce genre d'endroits mais maintenant que l'alcool n'avait pratiquement plus d'effet sur lui – le sérum l'empêchait de se prendre des cuites facilement – il s'ennuyait fermement. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le posa sur le bar en regardant l'heure. Il avait appris à se servir d'un téléphone basique sans appareil photo tout seul. Il en avait été plutôt fier jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la pub d'un téléphone où il suffisait de toucher l'écran pour sélectionner quelque chose. Sur le moment, il s'était dit que le XXIè siècle était bien compliqué. Tout comme les programmes télévisés plus inutiles et débiles les uns que les autres.

« Monsieur Roger ? »

Le blond se retourna à l'entente de son nom et un air méfiant apparu sur son visage. Un agent du SHIELD se tenait devant lui. Mais comment Fury avait-il pu le retrouver ?

« Monsieur Fury requiert votre présence à New York dans les plus brefs délais.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé mais cette information est classée confidentielle. »

Le soldat regarda dans le vide quelques instants, vida son verre cul, prit son verre et partit de l'établissement en bousculant l'agent et retint une grimace de douleur. Le Captain n'aimait pas Fury, ni le SHIELD, et venait juste de lui faire comprendre.

* * *

Sur Asgard, Thor avait retrouvé sa vie, même si Jane lui manquait toujours autant. Selvig lui avait promit de prendre soin d'elle après les événements de New York. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment allaient ses compagnons d'armes. Il n'avait aucune nouvelles d'eux depuis qu'il était retourné sur Asgard avec son frère. Loki était depuis enfermé, condamné à mille ans d'enfermement. Pour les humains, c'était un temps bien long mais pour un dieu comme Loki, ce n'était rien. Assit en face du Dieu de la malice, il tentait encore une fois de renouer les liens qu'ils avaient perdu.

« Loki, mon frère, rester seul pendant les milles années qui arrivent ne te libérerons pas du poids de la haine !

-Thor, laisse moi seul.

-Mon frère...Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester seul ? Demanda piteusement le dieu du tonnerre.

-Au lieu de t'occuper de moi, occupe toi de tes chers amis terriens.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »

Les sourcils froncés, il s'était rapproché de la cellule magique de son frère. De quoi Loki pouvait-il donc bien parler ?

« Ils sembleraient que votre groupe se rassemble. »

Le blond serra le poing et s'en alla, en direction du Tesserat. Les Avengers se rassemblaient ? Mais pour quelle raison ? La Terre était-elle encore en danger ? Thor regardait droit devant lui et son expression devait sûrement être effrayante car tous les sujets qui déambulaient dans les couloirs se poussaient sur son passage. Il poussa la lourde porte en fer forgé, le Tesserat apparaissant ainsi dans son champs de vision. Son pas se fit plus rapide et il ne lui suffit que de quelques enjambés pour atteindre son but.

« Thor, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ça ?

-Mon père...Dit le dieu de la foudre en se tournant vers Odin. Loki m'a dit par rapport à la Terre, si elle est en danger, je me dois de la protéger !

-N'y a t-il rien que je puisse faire pour t'enlever cette idée de la tête ? »

Odin prit le silence de son héritier pour affirmation. Soupirant, il repartit ver ses appartements, laissant à Thor le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le prince regarda le roi partir puis saisit le Tesserat. Il attrapa Mjöllnir et sortit du palais. Ses yeux se posèrent quelques secondes sur le coffret et un lumière semblable au Bifröst tomba sur lui.

* * *

« Je n'ai invité que Banner si mon souvenir est exact... »

Devant lui, Steve ne semblait pas se soucier de ce que Tony disait. Il entendait deux voix provenant de l'une des nombreuses pièces que possédait la villa de Stark. Cet étalage de richesse le mettait assez mal à l'aise, il devait l'avouer.

« Bon de toute façons, maintenant que vous êtes là Capsicle, je vais pas vous laisser à la rue. Reconnu le milliardaire. Allez entrez.

-Je vous remercie Stark. »

Il entra, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, et suivit Tony vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Il y vit Banner parlant avec une femme rousse.

« Tiens donc, Captain ! S'exclama Bruce en le remarquant.

-Captain ? Comme le Captain America ? Répéta la rousse.

-Pepper, tu sais, ce type n'est pas aussi extraordinaire qu'on le dit. Rétorqua Stark.

-Bonjour Captain, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Pepper Potts, la compagne de Tony. Et je m'excuse pour toutes les remarques qu'il a pu faire ou qu'il fera à l'avenir.

-Je ne suis pas désolé !

-Vous devez être une femme très courageuse pour supporter Stark à longueur de journée. Et appelez moi Steve.

-Très bien et merci du compliment.

-En quoi c'est un compliment ?! Se vexa faussement Tony en passant un bras sur les épaules de la rousse.

-Docteur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Fit Steve en ignorant l'ingénieur et en s'approchant du scientifique pour lui serrer la main.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi. »

ils se firent une poignée de main avant que Tony ne propose de commander chinois. Tous le monde accepta. Durant la soirée, le pourquoi du comment de leur rassemblement ne fut pas abordé jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair déchire le ciel pourtant dépourvu de nuage au début de la soirée. Le milliardaire laissa échapper un Point Break a prit son temps pour arriver avant qu'ils ne se précipitent tous dehors. Un Thor dans son armure arrivait vers eux, un air grave sur le visage.

« Point Break, ça fait un bail !

-Mes amis !

-Thor, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous sur Terre ? S'enquit Steve, les sourcils froncés, craignant que Loki ne se soit échappé.

-Mon frère m'a informer que vous vous regroupiez et craignant une nouvelle menaces contre la Terre, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

-Ah, et bien, le danger n'a pas encore été révélé en réalité. L'informa Tony.

-Comment ça ?

-Fury nous a demandé de nous regrouper mais nous ignorons pourquoi. Intervint calmement Banner.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-T'es pas le seul mon grand, t'es pas le seul... » Soupira Iron Man, blasé de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé.

Après un léger silence où chacun se demandait sérieusement ce que le SHIELD leur voulait, Thor remarqua Pepper et lui fit un baise main en se présentant. Des rougeurs gagnèrent les joues de la rousse qui se présenta également. Le dieu fut étonné, tout comme Steve précédemment, que Iron Man ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui plus est d'apparemment très sympathique. Il fut décidé que comme le soldat et Banner, Thor resterait à la villa Stark le temps que cette histoire passe. La soirée se passa avec des rires, souvent contre Tony qui se faisait mener par une Pepper de bonne humeur de revoir Bruce, avec qui elle était devenue amie la première fois que Tony l'avait ramené.

* * *

Fury faisait les cents pas dans la salle de réunion pendant que Romanoff et Barton parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Les quatre autres Avengers prenaient du temps pour arriver. D'accord, ils étaient à Los Angeles et eux à New York, mais ils devraient déjà être là. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur l'agent Hill, suivit de près par les quatre super héros. Ils s'assirent tous sur les chaises autour de la table ronde et regardèrent Fury, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir fait si vite...

-Venez en au fait Fury. Le coupa froidement Stark.

-Très bien, alors...

-Quelles sont les menaces qui mettent la Terre en danger ? Demanda Thor, utilisant une voix qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Il la réservait uniquement à ses serviteurs au palais.

-Laissez moi parler ! Hurla le borgne. Bien. La menace n'en est pas tellement une mais...

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Directeur Fury ? Demanda froidement la Veuve Noire.

-Vous allez avoir un nouveau membre dans votre équipe. Lâcha Nick.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous filer n'importe qui dans les pattes !

-Stark, une bonne fois pour toutes, FERMEZ-LA !

-Je suis désolé mais pour une fois il a raison. Intervint Rogers. Vous ne pouvez pas intégrer n'importe qui à l'équipe.

-Cette fille n'est pas...Je vous laisserai découvrir par vous-même. Qu'on me l'amène ! Ordonna Fury à travers son talkie-walkie.

-A vous entendre, elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement d'accord pour venir ici. Fit remarquer Clint ironiquement.

-C'est souvent comme ça avec cette organisation... » chuchota Banner pour lui même.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, attirant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes sur les trois nouveaux venus. Deux agents du SHIELD tenaient l'un des bars de la personne du milieu, apparemment leur nouvelle équipière. Elle était jeune, la vingtaine, ses yeux marrons se mariant bien avec ses longs cheveux châtains. Son regard passa sur chaque personnes puis s'arrêta sur Steve qui la regardait. Cette fille lui était familière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle leva les yeux au ciel après l'avoir fixé. Avait-il fait quelque chose ? L'éclat de rire de Tony résonna dans la pièce. Il s'attira par la même occasion le regard noir de la jeune adulte.

« Non mais vous plaisantez là ? Pouffa le milliardaire en essuyant une larme. Vous voulez qu'on fasse du baby-sitting ?

-Cette fille n'est pas ce qu'elle a l'air d'être Stark. Fit gravement le borgne.

-Cette fille comme vous dîtes si bien aimerait beaucoup retourner à sa fac ! Répliqua la jeune fille, en ayant marre d'être ignoré. Pour qui vous vous prenez pour me retenir ici contre ma volonté merde !

-Addison ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais plus rester là-bas ! Se défendit Fury.

-J'étais très bien avant que vous ne débarquiez dans ma vie ! »

L'un des agents lui donna un coup dans la nuque qui la fit tomber à terre. Du moins, dans les bras de Thor qui était le plus près et qui s'était levé pour la rattraper.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'aimais bien moi quand elle vous remettait à votre place.

-Vous rirez moins quand c'est à vous qu'elle s'en prendra. Tout ça pour vous dire que voici Addison Carter, vingt-deux ans et votre nouvelle coéquipière. »

Ils regardèrent tous la fille évanouie dans les bras du dieu en se demandant sérieusement ce que cette fille avait de spéciale.

* * *

_**En espérant que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine !**_


	2. Que cache t-elle ?

**_Disclamer : Avengers et ses personnages appartiennent à Marvel, Addison étant de ma création._**

**Réponses des review:**

**Rose-Eliade: Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, qui sait ?**

**Mlle Demuri Kagura: Merci d'être venu lire**

**Aureus: Merci pour la review**

**Bonne lecture, et souhaitez moi bonne, semaine prochaine, brevet T^T !**

* * *

Tous assis dans le salon de la tour Stark – qui avait été rénové après le passage de Loki – , ils attendaient le réveil de la jeune était toujours inconsciente et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Fury leur avait dit qu'ils vivraient tous dans la tour jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et même Stark n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi cette fille intégrait les Avengers, et ça frustrait particulièrement Stark qui n'avait rien vu dans les fichiers de Fury. Le borgne avait-il deviné qu'il allait pirater son ordinateur ? Rien que cette pensée mettait Tony en colère. Les autres Avengers, eux, attendaient en silence. Ils figèrent leur regard sur Addison quand ils l'entendirent remuer. L'étudiante ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle, observant chaque personne qui la fixait. Elle referma ses yeux en lâchant un petit « putain » avant de s'asseoir. Voyant le silence pesant qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, Steve se décida à parler.

« Bon, mademoiselle Carter, je me doute que vous devez être désorienté mais nous sommes dans le même état que vous...

-Vous vous êtes fait embarquer de force de la fac de Philadelphie pour vous retrouver dans une organisation secrète avec des gens que vous ne connaissez même pas Captain ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Non mais...

-Alors ne dîtes que vous êtes dans le même état que moi, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Tony esquissa un sourire face à la réaction d'Addison mais surtout à cause de la tête que tirait le soldat. Il semblait avoir été blessé par la réponse de la nouvelle.

« As-tu la moindre idée de pourquoi Fury t'as fait rejoindre les Avengers ?

-Oui, mais je préfère les garder pour moi pour le moment. Répondit-elle à la rousse.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Banner, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'est personnel. »

Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et se mit à regarder le plafond. Les six équipiers échangèrent un regard avant que Thor ne se lève et se mette à genoux devant elle, lui faisant un baise-main.

« Je me nomme Thor, prince d'Asgard. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Addison Carter.

-Moi aussi...Rétorqua t-elle en le regardant, rougissant légèrement.

-Bref, moi c'est Tony Stark, mais tu dois déjà me connaître et ici tu es à la tour Stark, où tu es obligée d'habiter, j'en ai bien peur. Sinon, nous avons... »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, focalisé sur Steve. Cet homme lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier, des souvenirs datant de l'époque où elle avait sa famille. Mais cette époque était révolue à présent, et le milliardaire continuait sa présentation. Une espionne russe nommée la Veuve Noire, un assassin appelé Œil-de-Faucon, un scientifique se transformant en Hulk, un soldat décongelé surpuissant, un Dieu et un milliardaire dans une boite de conserve. Voilà comment elle les voyait. Les prochains événement risquaient d'être amusant.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu, mais j'ai plusieurs chambres, elles devraient être suffisantes pour tous le monde. Leur apprit Tony en se levant. Allez, suivez moi »

Une chambre fut attribué à chacun d'entre eux. Arrivé au tour d'Addison, la dernière, Tony se tourna vers elle, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Je saurai ce que tu caches.

-On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres ?

-Sachant que tu vis sous mon toit et que tu es un peu trop mystérieuse pour moi, je ferai abstraction de cette règle. » Conclut-il en souriant.

Il s'en alla, la laissant pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle était assez grande et avait une salle de bain adjacente. « Ce mec est vraiment pété de tune » pensa t-elle en s'affalant sur son lit. Elle pu remarquer une valise, ou plutôt _sa_ valise à côté de l'armoire. LE SHIELD avait osé aller dans son appartement, fouiller et lui envoyer ça ?

« Quelle bande d'enflures ceux-là... »

* * *

Stark s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire, qu'il avait rénové afin qu'il soit encore plus performant. Mais pour le moment, il ne faisait que chercher des infos sur cette fille. Infos qu'il ne trouvait pas. Elle semblait être inconnue des dossiers du SHIELD. Ce qui était bizarre vu que Fury semblait beaucoup se soucier d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Steve, apparemment préoccupé.

« Que me vaut cet honneur Captain ? Je suis assez occupé.

-Vous avez trouvé des informations sur Addison ?

-Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez le genre de personnes qui respectait l'intimité des autres, je me trompais. Déclara le génie, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ne jouer pas à ça Stark, et dîtes moi ce que vous savez.

-Rien, elle est inconnue du SHIELD.

-Quoi ?

-Rien sur elle, nada. Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse soldat ?

-Parmi nous tous, c'est moi qu'elle a l'air de moins aimer. Je veux savoir si j'ai fais quelque chose.

-Peut-être que vous avez oublié un rendez-vous avec l'une de ses grande tantes ?

-Stark, ce n'est pas... »

Le milliardaire haussa un sourcils quand Steve se leva à une vitesse fulgurante en fixant le vide.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer avant ? Maintenant que Tony l'avait dit, ça semblait pourtant clair. Le Captain sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre. Mais comment aborder le sujet avec elle ? Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement aimer être à New York, ce qui se comprenait. On l'avait amené ici de force après tout. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait preuve de bonne volonté ?

* * *

« Si je comprends bien, Fury vous a demandé de m'entraîner au corps à corps, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Approuva la russe. Alors on va voir ce que tu sais faire. »

Addison déglutit, voyant le sérieux dont Natasha faisait preuve. C'était une espionne après tout, alors qu'elles étaient les chances qu'elle réussisse à la battre ? Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe pour finir sa course sur le sol quand Natasha arriva à une vitesse fulgurante devant elle et envoya son pied dans ses côtes. L'étudiante, se retrouva à terre, gémissant de douleur.

« Relève-toi ! » Ordonna sèchement l'espionne.

S'aidant de ses avant-bras pour se relever, elle lança un regard noir à l'espionne qui ne tiqua pas. Elle la regardait toujours avec cet air supérieur. Addison se baissa et se mit à esquiver toutes les attaques de la russe, sous l'étonnement de cette dernière. Quelques secondes avant, elle l'avait mis à terre et là, Carter évitait toutes ses attaques. Mais qui était cette fille à la fin ? Profitant de l'un des ses moments d'inattention, la rousse lui fit une balayette qui la fit tomber à terre. La jeune fille soupira avant de se relever.

« C'est tout, pour aujourd'hui du moins.

-Déjà ? S'étonna t-elle.

-On recommencera demain. »

La russe sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'elle arpentait le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle croisa Clint.

« Je te cherchais Tasha.

-Tu m'as trouvé maintenant.

-Alors ? Demanda sérieusement l'archer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?

-Je t'expliquerai mais devant un café à Central Park. »

Clint retint un rire en regardant Natasha disparaître dans un couloir. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle était comme ça et ça le rendait fier et heureux. Être le seul à savoir qui était la vrai Natasha Romanoff était vraiment très plaisant. Tout en pensant à ça, il se rendit à la sortie de la tour, vite rejoint par la belle rousse.

* * *

Quand Bruce pénétra dans la cuisine après plusieurs heures dans son nouveau labo – Tony lui avait affirmé qu'il lui laissait tout un étage si il le voulait – il vit Thor, assit sur un tabouret, mangeant un distraitement un paquet de chips. Le scientifique haussa un sourcil et s'assit en face du Dieu, qui ne releva pas sa tête du paquet.

« Thor, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Banner.

-J'ai bien peur que si. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être aussi...silencieux. »

Le blond lui offrit un sourire sans émotions face à la remarque. Il était vrai que d'habitude, il débordait d'énergie et parlait beaucoup. Ennuyant aussi son entourage, il en était bien conscient. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour sur Midgard pour accomplir la tâche étrange que Fury leur avait demandé le rendait triste. Car il ne voyait pourquoi Addison avait besoin de surveillance. Il aurait pu profiter de ce temps pour aller voir Jane.

« Alors ? Demanda Bruce.

-Je...Commença Thor en prenant une grande inspiration. Quand j'ai été banni sur Terre par mon père, j'ai rencontré une femme, Jane Foster. Elle était si belle, si intelligente...Vous l'aimeriez beaucoup Banner, j'en suis convaincu. Je l'ai laissé après un baiser. Je suis revenu, plus tard, pour arrêter mon frère. Coulson m'avait informé que le SHIELD l'avait mise en sécurité. Mais voilà que je suis de nouveau là, bloqué dans cette ville à surveiller une jeune dame inoffensive. Je pourrait aller voir Jane à la place mais je ne peux pas...

-Je vois la raison de votre état à présence. Mais je pense que vous pourriez quand même allez voir cette Jane. Nous sommes six, avec ou sans vous, nous sommes suffisamment fort pour la « surveiller ».

-Vous pensez ? » L'interrogea Thor en plantant ses iris dans les siens.

Le scientifique hocha la tête, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre voyant le regard du blond. Des étoiles scintillaient dans son regard. L'espoir.

« Tony peut retrouver cette Jane sans problème si vous le lui demandez.

-Je le ferai.

-Mais, je dois bien avouer que je suis sceptique sur le cas d'Addison. Je ne comprends pas comment une fille de vingt-deux ans se retrouve dans le SHIELD, et contre sa volonté qui plus est. Elle cache probablement quelque chose pour que Fury l'intègre dans le groupe, mais quoi ?

-Dame Addison est une femme tout à fait respectable, j'en suis persuadé !

-Ça me touche ce que vous dîtes là. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la voix. Addison avançait vers eux d'un pas nonchalant et prit place aux côtés de Banner, leur souriant vaguement au passage. Banner lui fit un petit bonjour.

« Bonjour Dame Addison. La salua le Dieu.

-Bonjour.

-Je t'ai vu partir avec Natasha tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

-Elle m'entraîne au corps à corps sur ordre de Fury. Quelle plaie...se lamenta t-elle en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

-Connaissant les qualités de combattante de Romanoff, je ne peux que compatir de votre condition. Lança le blond.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez. Vous êtes plus vieux que moi de quelques millénaires après tout. »

Banner esquissa un sourire et Thor émit un vrai rire. Parler avec Bruce lui avait fait du bien.

« Addison, je peux te poser une question ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi le SHIELD t'as envoyé ici ? Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement heureuse.

-Ils m'ont foutue dans vos pattes pour une raison que je ne dirai pas. Vous ne comprendriez pas. Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

-On ne comprendrait pas ? S'étonna Thor.

-Ce n'est pas du domaine des humains. Conclut-elle en se levant. Au faîte, j'ai entendu un bout de votre conversation tout à l'heure. J'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez de Jane Foster, non ?

-Oui. Répondit Thor rapidement, subitement intéressé.

-Elle est prof dans ma fac, ou plutôt mon ancienne fac. C'est à Philadelphie, mais vous pouvez y aller, avec moi évidemment. »

Thor échangea un regard avec Bruce. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que si l'un de nous est avec toi, ça ne posera pas de problèmes. Lâcha le scientifique avec désinvolture.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! » S'extasia l'étudiante.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, la voix de Bruce la fit s'arrêter dans son élan.

« Par rapport à la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, tu as dit que ce n'était pas du domaine humain. Mais aucune personne dans cette tour n'est un humain ordinaire. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder ça pour toi. Si jamais tu ne peux plus garder ce secret, tu pourras nous le dire. Nous sommes bien les derniers à pouvoir te juger. »

La jeune fille déglutit face au discours de Bruce. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avec de reprendre sa route. Sur sa route, elle croisa Steve, qui la regarda avec un air surpris. Elle lâcha un bref « Salut » en passant à côté de lui. Il retint un soupire et lui agrippa le bras.

« J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous vous comportez de la sorte avec moi. Lâcha le Captain calmement.

-Me comporter comme quoi ?

-Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose qui vous a offensé. »

Elle ancra son regard marron dans celui bleu du blond. Il était sincère. Il ne voulait qu'elle le déteste, même si c'était plus compliqué que ça.

« Alors ? Commença à s'impatienter Steve. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes en colère contre moi ?

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. Avoua t-elle en déviant son regard.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous... »

Le regard du soldat se fit plus intense et elle le sentit. La jeune fille se dégagea et lâcha d'une voix froide :

« Vous me rappelez une époque que j'aimerai oublier. »

Elle tourna les talons et fonça dans sa chambre, sous le regard de Steve. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette fille. Steve regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où Addison avait disparu, comme si il espérait qu'elle revienne et lui explique tout. Mais rien. Après un soupire, il se rendit dans le gymnase. Il banda ses mains et se mit à frapper dans un punching ball. Il avait vraiment envie de se défouler. Cette fille, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, l'énervait plus qu'il ne le voulait l'avouer à ne rien dire. Sur la raison du pourquoi elle était ici et son attitude envers lui. Il ne la connaissait même pas alors comment est-ce qu'il pourrait lui rappeler une époque qu'elle préférerait oublier ? Son poing frappa avec force le sac de sable qui se décrocha. Il reprit son souffle et prit un autre sac. Il l'accrocha se remit à frapper.

* * *

Tony regardait avec impatience le café couler dans le verseur. Il avait un grand besoin de caféine. Alors, c'était accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine qu'il attendait. Quand, finalement, il pu prendre son café noir chaud, il lâcha un soupir. Le liquide noir entrant en contact avec sa langue lui fit remonter des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait se permettre d'appeler Pepper. Elle risquait de ne pas aimer quand il lui dirait qu'il devait rester à New York pour un petit moment. Après avoir terminé son café, il prit son portable et appela la rousse. Le téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Tony ? Appela la voix brouillé de Pepper.

-Chérie, ça fait du bien de t'entendre.

-Bien partagé Tony. Ria t-elle un peu. Alors, comment ça se passe avec les Avengers ?

-Et bien, en parlant de ça... »

Quelques secondes passa sans aucunes paroles. Pepper attendait la fin de la phrase de son petit ami et le milliardaire cherchait tout simplement une façon de dire qu'il devait rester à New York sans qu'elle ne s'énerver.

« Tony?

-Je vais rester à New York un moment ! Déblatéra t-il en toute vitesse.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Intérieurement, il bénissait le Seigneur de lui avoir donné une femme tel que Virginia Potts. Une femme intelligente et qui comprenait facilement et rapidement.

« Fury nous a collé une jeune dans les pattes et il veut qu'on garde un œil sur elle alors on vit tous à la tour Avengers.

-Je viens. »

La mâchoire de l'ingénieur failli se décrocher. Que venait-elle juste de dire ?!

« Je viens. Répéta t-elle.

-Mais enfin...

-Ce n'est pas discutable ! Grogna t-elle.

-Rien ne t'en empêchera ?

-Non, de toutes façons j'ai à faire à New York alors ça tombe plutôt bien. Je serai là demain dans l'après-midi.

-A demain alors...

-Je t'embrasse Tony, à demain. » Susurra t-elle sensuellement avant de raccrocher.

Il regarda quelques instants l'écran de son téléphone avant de le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Jarvis, demande aux autres de venir, Addison comprise.

-Bien Monsieur Stark. »Répondit la voix robotisé de l'intelligence.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas rappliquer. Même Addison, même si elle restait relativement à l'écart. Le regard des Avengers était bloqué sur Tony, qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stark ? Lui demanda sèchement la rousse.

-Pepper va venir demain ! Déclara l'ingénieur, heureux comme un gamin de huit ans le jour de Noël.

-Pepper ? Interrogea Clint, étant le seul avec Addison à ne pas connaître la petite amie de Stark.

-C'est sa compagne et la PDG de Stark Industries. » L'informa Natasha.

L'archer hocha la tête, comprenant mieux l'état dans lequel se trouvait son hôte.

« Tu verras Legolas, c'est la femme parfaite !

-Je n'en doute pas. » Répliqua t-il ironiquement.

Un échange verbal commença entre les deux, leurs compagnons laissant échapper un soupire commun. Ils partirent, laissant les deux hommes se chamailler.

* * *

**Merci d'être venu lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en postant une review ;)**


	3. Philadelphia

**_Shade the carnage_: Merci :)**

**_Lola12_: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir ;)**

**_Quetsche_: Merci de ta review ;)**

**_Aureus_: S'enfuir ? Tu verras bien :D**

**Sinon, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! Perso, je suis rentré en seconde, et ça se passe bien, pour le moment. Même si mes profs de maths, français et SVT sont chiants !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Marvel sauf Addison.**

* * *

Natasha retint un soupir en voyant Tony s'agiter dans tous les sens. Pepper devait arriver dans quelques minutes et le milliardaire ne pouvait pas rester en place. Les autres semblaient être dans le même état qu'elle. Bruce lisait un livre, Steve semblait absorbé par sa contemplation de New York, Clint tentait de trouver le sommeil pendant qu'Addison et Thor parlaient à voix basse. Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient souvent ensemble. A croire qu'Addison avait fini par se faire intégrer par quelqu'un. La rousse souffla de soulagement quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant une femme aux cheveux blonds roux. Et à peine sortit de la cage de fer, elle se fit embrasser par Tony, provoquant la gêne des spectateurs forcé fois qu'ils se soient lâchés, l'ingénieur présenta Addison et Clint à Pepper.

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez que six...fit-elle remarquer à Stark.

-C'est une longue histoire... »

* * *

Tous les sept mangeaient en parlant. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Addison se joindre à eux, mais Pepper avait insisté pour lui mettre une assiette entre Tony et Clint. Alors quand elle vit une tête châtain sortit du couloir, elle ne put retenir un sourire, pendant que les autres regardaient la plus jeune s'installer, l'air de rien. Commençait-elle à faire preuve de bonne volonté ?

« Quoi ? Cracha t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle. Vous avez mis une assiette pour moi, non ?

-Ouais, mais on pensait que tu ferais comme d'habitude. Intervint Clint.

-Ah. »

Elle commença à manger pendant que les discussions reprenaient lentement. Elle jeta un regard à Thor qui comprit rapidement. Il posa ses couverts et s'éclaircit suffisamment la gorge pour que tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

« J'aurai une requête à vous demander. Commença le dieu.

-Une requête ? Répéta Tony. A nous ?

-Une prof de mon ancienne fac est...commença Addison en cherchant ses mots, sa copine on va dire. Et vu qu'il veut la revoir, j'ai proposé de lui servir de guide à Philadelphie.

-Pour que tu t'échappes ? Demanda sèchement Natasha. Hors de question.

-Si j'avais voulu partir, je serai pas là à parler avec vous. Lâcha t-elle froidement. Et puis je serai avec un dieu, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Je crois pas que tu sois du genre à tenir la chandelle. » Souligna Stark.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, la voix calmer de Bruce se fit entendre.

« Dans ce cas là, pourquoi est-ce que Steve ne les accompagnerait pas ? »

Le concerné releva la tête de son assiette et regarda Bruce, un air ahuri sur le visage. Pourquoi ce serait à lui d'y aller ?

« Parce que vous êtes le chef d'équipe. Intervint Addison.

-Co-

-Ça se voyait sur votre visage que vous ne saviez pas pourquoi Bruce vous avait choisi. »

Steve coula un regard au docteur qui hocha la tête, puis vit le bon côté des choses. Si Thor voulait voir cette Jane, il serait seul avec Addison. Donc il pourrait en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

« Ok.

-Vous êtes sûr Captain ? Demanda suspicieusement Tony.

-Oui, j'irai.

-Vous êtes plus rassurés comme ça ? »

Le milliardaire lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit sourire. Elle avait gagner un voyage à son ancien campus. Bon, avec Steve Rogers en prime mais elle ferait comme si il n'était pas là. Oui, voilà. Même si elle savait très bien que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

« Vous pourrez y aller en jet privé quand vous le voudrez si vous voulez. Les informa Pepper, ignorant le regard consterné de Tony.

-Mais- »

Le regard de sa bien-aimée le fit taire.

« Merci Pepper. Lui dit Addison avec un petit sourire.

-Jet privé ? Demanda Thor.

-Vous verrez. »

Sur cette phrase de Clint, le repas se termina et tous le monde se retira dans sa chambre. Tout était calme, sauf dans la chambre de Stark où celui-ci profitait des retrouvailles.

Le lendemain matin, Steve alla dans la salle de sport de la tour, comme tout les matin. Mais il fut clairement surpris en voyant Addison et Natasha se battre. Il devait bien avouer que la jeune femme se débrouillait.

« On peut...faire une pause ? Demanda t-elle en esquivant un coup de pieds.

-Très bien. » Répondit la Veuve Noire.

La rousse s'approcha du blond tandis qu'Addison alla boire à grande goulées sa bouteille d'eau. Elle jetait parfois des coup d'œil aux deux Avengers, un sourcil arqué.

« Elle arrive à vous résister. Remarqua le soldat.

-Oui, c'est comme si elle connaissait d'avance ma tactique. »

Le regard des deux agents se figea sur le sujet de leur conversation. Cette dernière leva les yeux au plafond en finissant sa bouteille.

* * *

« Cet oiseau de métal est donc ce que l'on appelle un « jet privé » ?

-Thor, tu peux aussi appeler ça un avion. Lui expliqua Addison, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Vous devriez peut-être y aller, non ? »

Steve remercia mentalement Banner pour son intervention. Il vit le regard du dieu – habillé en civil par les soins de Pepper – inspecter une dernière fois l'avion avant de monter les escaliers, suivant Addison. Le soldat fit un léger signe de la tête à Bruce puis monta également. Le docteur était le seul à les avoir accompagné à la piste de décollage, les autres étant rester à la tour. A présent assit, un carnet dans les mains, il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dessiner. Il inspecta la pièce du jet dans laquelle ils étaient rapidement. Thor était occupé à vider le mini-frigo pendant qu'Addison regardait par le hublot, écoutant de la musique sur son portable. Le voyage n'allait pas durer longtemps de toute façon, d'après les dires de Tony.

* * *

« Pepper, pourquoi tu leur a proposé d'utiliser le jet ? Et puis pourquoi avoir voulu lui mettre une assiette hier soir ? Je comprends pas ton attitude envers elle... »

Il avait beau être un génie milliardaire, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Pepper. Pourquoi vouloir être sympa avec cette fille ? Après tout, quand elle leur parlait, c'était pour envoyer des piques mesquines.

« Tony, ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit que si elle agit comme ça, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas été très accueillant, qu'elle se sent mise de côté ?

-C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est juste une gamine qui... »

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Après tout, il ne savait rien de son passé, peut-être qu'elle avait une bonne raison de leur parler comme ça.

« Tu sais, parfois les gens se cache derrière un masque pour masquer leurs émotions. Fit calmement la blonde en prenant l'une des mains de Tony.

-Comme moi.

-Comme toi. »

Virginia regarda l'ingénieur avant le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments à qui que ce soit à par Pepper. Il était plus facile de se faire passer pour insensible que de se dévoiler, au risque que nos faiblesses ne soient utilisées contre nous.

* * *

« Évitez de vous éloigner de moi, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait vous tomber dessus...

-Comment ? Demanda le dieu, penaud.

-Ben...commença Addison et les dévisageant à tour de rôle, vous avez un physique avantageux donc certaines filles pourraient venir vous draguer.

-Draguer ? Répéta Thor.

-Nous charmer si vous préférez. » Intervint Steve.

Il avait senti le regard de la jeune femme sur lui quand il avait prit la parole et avait soigneusement évité tout contacts visuels. Les rougeurs qui avaient quitté ses joues après sa phrase pourraient revenir. Ce n'était pas tout les jours après tout qu'on lui faisait des compliments sur son physique. Mais plus ils avançaient dans le campus, plus Steve comprit ce qu'Addison voulait dire. Il sentait beaucoup de regards sur lui, mais également sur Thor qui lui passait ses yeux tout autour de lui. Ils finirent par pénétrer tous les trois dans un bâtiment désert. Addison s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, lui donnant un air nonchalant.

« Je vais vous demander de vous taire, les cours de ce bâtiments sont pour ceux en cinquième année et plus donc...

-Thor ! » Cria une voix féminine.

Les trois arrivants se tournèrent vers la voix d'un même mouvement. Pas spécialement grande, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus et poitrine plutôt opulente, Darcy Lewis, assistante de Jane, sauta sur Thor pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier, la surprise passée, sourit grandement en lui rendant son étreinte. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Darcy reposa ses pieds sur le sol.

« Tu es de retour ! S'extasia Darcy. Jane va vraiment être contente !

-Je suis là pour elle Darcy. Sais-tu où elle se trouve ?

-Bien sur ! J'allais la rejoindre justement. Viens avec moi ! »

Elle lui prit le bras et partit en courant, entraînant le dieu avec elle. Thor lança un regard à ses compagnon avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue.

Addison et Steve, eux, n'avaient pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de nouveau fixer l'endroit où Thor avais disparu.

« Je crois que c'est plus qu'entre vous et moi Captain. » Lâcha Addison en reprenant ses esprits.

Steve hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme quand elle sortit du bâtiment. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans un silence religieux. Il n'y avait que leur bruit de leurs pas et les murmures sur leur passage. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une brune plantureuse de se poste devant eux, du moins devant le soldat. Addison retint un soupire mais surtout un rire devant l'air paniqué qu'affichait à présent Steve.

« Bonjour. Commença la brune d'une voix suave.

-Bonjour...Lui répondit le blond, mal à l'aise. Il lançait même des regards suppliants à sa « guide » pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Malheureusement pour lui, le sourire en coin qu'elle affichait lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il était seul sur ce coup là.

-Tu n'es pas du coin, je me trompe ?

-Non...

-Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter. Proposa t-elle en ignorant royalement la présence d'Addison.

-Désolé, mais je suis déjà accompagné donc-

-Ah oui ? Et par qui ? »

Alors qu'il allait désigner Addison, il la vit s'éloigner, lentement mais sûrement. Il s'excusa auprès de l'étudiante et partit à la suite de Carter sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il la suivait, mais sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il voulait savoir où elle allait. Il la vit s'arrêter chez un fleuriste, en ressortir avec un bouquet de lys blanc à la main et reprendre sa route. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, minutes où Steve se savait ridicule à la suivre comme cela et culpabilisait. Mais son comportement porta ses fruits. Il la vit rentrer dans un cimetière. Ses jambes se mirent à avancer toutes seules. Comme si quelque chose le poussait à entrer. Il parcouru le jardin macabre de son regard bleuté et s'arrêta sur Addison, debout devant une tombe. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il déglutit et s'approcha doucement, comme on approche un animal pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il se posta derrière elle et regarda par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa gorge se noua douloureusement à la vue du nom.

_« Peggy Carter_

_1915-2006 »_

* * *

Thor avait imaginé pas mal de façons de retrouver Jane. Et bien que la présence de Darcy le rassurait un tant soit peu, il avait peur que l'astrophysicienne le repousse. Mais une fois en face d'elle, il la vit perdre ses mots, tout comme lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

« Thor...Balbutia t-elle.

-Je vais vous laisser ! Intervint Darcy en s'éclipsant.

-Tu es revenu.

-Je te l'avais promis. » Chuchota t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Un blanc s'installa où la seule chose qu'ils échangèrent furent des regards gênés. Jusqu'à ce que Jane lâcha une phrase pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je sais...pour New York.

-Oh.

-C'était Loki, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. » Laissa t-il tomber en baissant la tête.

L'astrophysicienne ouvrit la bouche mais une explosion la coupa dans son élan. Elle échangea un regard avec Thor avant de se précipiter dehors avec lui. A peine sorti du bâtiment, ils virent Darcy, debout et immobile.

« Darcy ! Cria Jane.

-Jane...

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Je...je sais pas. Je suis sorti, et d'un coup ça a explosé.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son amie.

-Oui, moi je vais bien. »

Jane regarda Thor, qui, les sourcils froncés, inspectait les alentours, tentant de trouver la source de l'explosion. Mais rien. Si ce n'est quelques étudiants courant pour fuir. Mais aussi des bruits de pas. Lents et parfaitement contrôlés, comme si il ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Mais ses pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Finalement, un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnant, apparut. Il les regarda tous un à un avec un léger sourire. Mais son sourire s'agrandit encore plus tandis que Thor regardait derrière lui.

« Addison ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama l'homme.

-Aksel. » Cracha la concernée.

Steve lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de porter son attention autour de lui. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Mais surtout comment connaissait-il Addison ? Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, elle ne portait pas cet homme dans son cœur. D'ailleurs, il se tourna et sourit pleinement à la jeune femme qui serra les poings. Thor, voyant la réaction d'Addison, se baissa à la hauteur du l'oreille de Jane.

« Pars d'ici avec Darcy. Murmura t-il.

-Hum... »

Le fameux Aksel regarda les deux femmes partirent avant de reporter son attention sur Addison et Steve, qui avaient été rejoint par Thor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! S'énerva la jeune femme.

-Je suis venu...pour te voir et te donner une petite leçon... »

A présent, son sourire avait changé. Un rictus sadique collé aux lèvres, il leva sa main de façon à mettre la paume face au sol. Sol qui commença à bouger. Jusqu'à ce que plusieurs crevasses apparaissent, prenant Steve et Thor au dépourvu. Contrairement à Addison, qui fixait Aksel d'un regard noir. Le dieu, voyant leur ennemi occupé dans un échange visuel avec Addison, couru vers lui pour le frapper. Mais le sol fondant sur lui comme un animal enragé ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva plaqué à terre.

« Je n'ai rien contre vous, cher Thor, je veux seulement cette charmante Addison. » Minauda t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Les sourcils de Thor se froncèrent, en même temps que ceux de Steve qui recula légèrement Addison afin de la placer derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » Demanda le soldat, d'un ton assez froid.

Le sourire carnassier d'Aksel ne voulait pas quitter son visage. Thor, toujours bloqué à terre, tentait de bougé mais Aksel ne semblait pas d'accord avec le fait de le laisser partir. D'ailleurs, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sol, retenant une grimace de douleur.

« Fous lui la paix Aksel ! »

Ce dernier planta ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Addison. Il relâcha Thor de son « emprise » mais, alors que le dieu était toujours à terre, un gravas vola à toute vitesse vers le blond. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tiré par le pied, et que le gravas s'écrase dans un mur encore intact.

« Addison ? »

La voix de Steve n'était qu'un murmure, tant la surprise était grande. La jeune femme, une main tendue devant elle, regardait Thor avec soulagement. Elle ne l'avait pas touché. Elle avait juste tendu sa main.

« Tu te dévoile enfin... » Murmura Aksel.

Après cette phrase, il disparût. Thor se releva, encore un peu sonné et se tourna vers Addison.

« Je te remercie Addison. Je ne savais pas que des mages vivaient sur Terre.

-C'est qu'il n'y en a pas. » Lâcha le soldat en fixant Addison.

Elle baissa la tête, les dents et les poings serrés. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Ça allait recommencer.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) et que les questions affluent dans votre tête ;D **

**Laissez tous ça en reviews !**


End file.
